


A Cool Treat

by VividDayDreamer



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Family Fluff, Father Figures, Gen, Humor, kids will be kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: A cute scene with the space family during dinner.





	A Cool Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt from a series that I'm working on (which isn't released yet, but this bit is fun enough to stand alone.)

  
  
The day went on, with the crew going about their business. Hera and Chopper were doing repairs on the ship, Zeb and Sabine had just returned from a supply run, and Kanan and Ezra were doing more Jedi training.

As soon as nightfall came, the crew all convened back into the ship for dinner. Rations again. The crew grew tired of it, but swallowed it down, since it was better than nothing. Ezra, Zeb and Sabine sat at the table, chatting up and complaining about how hot it had been that day, and that it's not any better in the ship, since things have barely cooled down.

Kanan and Hera sat across from the rowdy bunch; having any distance from their chaotic banter from time to time was a welcomed relief.

The Jedi, in better spirits that evening, overheard them talking and smiled as he watched the kids be “normal” again.

"I know that look Kanan Jarrus. What are you up to?" Hera asked him.

"The kids have been through a lot lately. It's good to see them being themselves again." He paused, then said, "I'm sure it helps that that kid isn't around...," his smile slowly fading away.

Hera quickly raised a brow up at Kanan with a disapproving look, in response to his last comment.

He broke off quickly though, not wanting to add any conflict between them that evening and hollered over to the kids, "I've got something you may all like," then headed towards the galley.

Ezra, Sabine and Zeb all sat back down with their plates, anxiously waiting to see what Kanan had in store.

He came back towards the table, with his hands behind his back.

"What are you hiding?" Zeb asked, with furrowed eyebrows, his face suspicious of Kanan. 

"A treat," he said with a grin, as he handed Zeb a plastic covered item.

"What is this?" he asked, as Kanan offered one up to Sabine, then Ezra.

"Oh wow...are those...," Ezra tried to finish, but was interrupted by Sabine. "Ice pops Ez. They're ice pops." she said as she opened up the plastic casing, revealing the cold, red icy treat in her hand.

"Don't sound too excited Sabine. I'll gladly take it back if you don't want it." Kanan commented.

"No no, it's good," she said, as she turned away from his grasp. "Thanks," she added, smiling back at him.

"No, no, wait up, hold on, why did Sabine and Zeb get the red one and I get the blue one?" Ezra complained.

"Luck of the draw, kid," Kanan answered. "Maybe you can ask one of them to trade with you."

Zeb and Sabine both looked at him, and then at each other, and in unison, took a bite out of their pops. 

"Ugh, no way, come on!"

Both Sabine and Zeb laughed. "Hahaha, you knew we had to," the purple Lasat said, unable to contain his laughter. "Yea, don't be such a kid," Sabine added, in a teasing tone.

"You know, you guys suck," Ezra mumbled, as he took a bite out of his blue ice pop that was slowly melting away in his hand.

Kanan gave out a bit of a chuckle and turned back towards Hera, who was smiling, as she watched the entire incident unfold.

"Ice pops huh? When'd you get those?"

"Yea," he chuckled again. "I thought it'd come in handy for the kids one of these days. I snuck it onboard after a supply run a few weeks back and hid it so they wouldn't find it."

"Clever," she remarked. Both watched the kids continue to snack on their treats, laughing and taunting Ezra as they always did.


End file.
